Castle Cat 4
400px |Caption= Homer Simpson surprised to see beer in the German countryside |Creator = Dark Ruler |Downloadlink=MediaFire |Origin = Castle Cat 4}} Castle Cat 4 is originally a flash game by Mausland Entertainment and is the sequel of Castle Cat 3: The Vegas Connection. In this episode, Castle Cat is in a German countryside to save a princess captured by the Dungeon Dog, destroying enemies on the way. In M.U.G.E.N, a bonus game from the flash game has been made by Dark Ruler. Instead of Castle Cat, the player can use characters from their roster. The enemies do little damage, and as the player can progress without too much trouble just by using Normal Attacks, Hypers are not required. The character can collect beers and hearts on the way to recover Life and Power. However, this bonus game has some minor problems, such as some non-cohesive elements in the background like cut mountains and landscape, black lines on the landscape, pink pixels and a "floating" tree. The electrical discharge's sound effect continues to play for a small while after the robot gets destroyed, the smoke of the Copter's missile stays displayed even after the Copter is destroyed, the Copter's blue flame disappears when it is on the left edge of the screen, and enemies/items reappear suddenly when the character traverses backwards to earlier parts of the level. 'Background musics' This bonus game uses 6 pieces of music (3 in the countryside, 1 in the dungeon, 1 for the boss and the opening theme when the player wins). All are from the original flash game. *The pieces of music used when the character is in the countryside are (in order of player progression): A remix of the song Komm In Meinen Wigwam by Heino, a remix of the song Tape Loop by Morcheeba and a remix of the song Suteki Na Korekushon by Sachiko Kobayashi. *The music used when the character is in the dungeon is a remix of the Halloween theme. 'Enemies' 'Robots' These enemies don't move and attack by sending an electrical discharge in front them. The character can move through the electrical discharge (though risking taking damage, even if it guards) or jump over. These enemies can be destroyed in one hit. 'Ghosts' These enemies move ahead and can be destroyed in one hit. 'Scarecrows' These large sized enemies move from left to right on the screen and can be hard to dodge by jumping over them if the character has no double jump or a high Super Jump, requiring some characters to guard. These enemies take several hits to be destroyed. 'Copters' These aerial enemies shoots missiles on the ground, hurts the character if he touch the missiles or the explosion. These enemies take several hits to be destroyed. 'Skeletons' These enemies are the only obstacles in the dungeon. They move left to right on the screen like the Scarecrows, but are smaller and slower. 'Dungeon Dog' This red robot dog is the bonus game's boss, located at the bottom of the dungeon. The Dungeon Dog move from left to right on the screen and send missiles ahead that the character must dodge. If he is defeated, the player wins the bonus game. Videos MUGEN Released Castle Cat 4 Side Scoroll Bonus Game Category:Bonus Games